I'm Just So Beautiful
I'm Just So Beautiful is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Japan. Story Day 1 We are here on the coast of the Ryukyu islands in Japan where 18 strangers are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. But for the first time in SRorgs History the players will be divided by their defining traits. First we have the brawn tribe who get through life using their muscle and hard work. Then we have the brains tribe, who use reason and intelligence to get ahead. And finally the beauty tribe who use their looks as a weapon. Eighteen people from around the world, forced to work together to create a new society while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they’ll be voted out of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize. Thirty-nine days, eighteen people, one Survivor. The eighteen strangers from around the world are now all together on a beach. Six of them sit in the back of a pickup truck, they are the brawn tribe. Six of them are in a motorboat, they are the beauty tribe. Finally six of them are in a helicopter, they are the brain tribe. Nika hands each tribe a map to their new camp and they get on their way. Once they arrive at their respective camps they begin building a shelter and becoming acquainted with one another. Immediately at the brains camp, Maxis is talking to everybody. Immediately him, Harry and Jacob connect. Sofi also connects with these three. Eventually the threesome of Maxis, Harry and Jacob form an alliance. At the Brawn tribe as they are getting their shelter in order, Matthew is starting to look for someone he can put his complete trust in. He and Boar start talking and begin forming an alliance of four with each other, Asylui and Nick. Back at the Brains tribe, Ice Cube is very quiet which is worrying his tribemates. Day 2 On Day 2, the three tribes are tasked with their first challenge; to make a tribe flag. Using tools at their camp they have one day to make the best flag they can. At the Beauty tribe, Ray immediately steps up to make the flag. Which their tribe is very pleased with. This helps Ray start to build some alliances, specifically with Chrissa. On the brains, Sofi is the one who comes forward to make the flag. And her tribe completely loves the tribe, earning so some power. But as Jacob points out this leadership is not always a good thing. At the brawn tribe, nobody is working on the flag as they all try not to be seen as the leader. Back at the brains, Maxis is already starting to get on everybody's nerves. But Maxis doesn’t realize this whatsoever… Day 3 On Day 3, the three tribes all submit their flags and the Beauty and Brains tribes wins with ease as Brawn barely finished anything. At the brawn tribe, Boar is the first to speak up with a plan for the vote, to get rid of Joseph. But nervous of being on the bottom of this group, Asylui has a plan to flip things on to Josh. At tribal council, Asylui and Joseph both vote for Josh. But Joseph is still voted out by a 4-2 vote. TRIBAL COUNCIL Category:SRorgs: Japan episodes